villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Non (Supergirl)
Non is one of the main antagonists of the second half of the first season of the television series Supergirl. He is the fanatical and dangerous husband of Astra. He is far more ruthless and dangerous than Astra and willing to kill thousands of people to achieve his goals. He was portrayed by Chris Vance. History After failing to kill Kara, Astra is chided by Non. Astra reminds him that she is his general and that he owes her his allegiance. Non demands that Astra lets him go to kill Kara, as Astra herself clearly isn't able to do so. Astra forbids it and further claims that she will see their plan through as she won't allow another planet to die when she could save it, but Non claims that should Astra die he would hunt down and kill Kara. Capturing Henshaw While Astra lets herself getting captured by the D.E.O. to create a distraction, Non and the rest of Astra's followers invade Lord Technologies. They are confronted by Maxwell Lord who uses a futuristic gun to shoot one of them in the face, melting his entire head. Non demands to know whether Lord is a champion of earth and then easily defeats him. However, the arrival of D.E.O. agents prevents Non from killing Lord and he merely lunges Lord away to assist his men in fighting the D.E.O. Although the D.E.O. suffers heavy losses, they are able to defeat Non's henchmen until only Non remains. They try to defeat him but he easily fends off the soldiers. While he does so, Supergirl arrives and recognizes Non as Astra's husband. The two start fighting, soon hovering above Lord Tech until a plane temporarily separates them. Catching Kara by surprise, Non flies into her and smashes her into the ground. He grabs her by the neck, telling her that Astra was wrong and that Kara was as weak as any human. Kara's life is saved when D.E.O. director Henshaw intervenes. Realizing that more D.E.O. soldiers are arriving, Non flies off, taking Henshaw with him. Non later contacts the D.E.O. at their base, proposing to trade Henshaw against Astra. After delivering proof of Henshaw's well-being, Non gives the D.E.O. 48 hours to deliver Astra. While the time passes, Non tries to read Henshaw's mind by help of one of his men, an alien whose race is known for being able to read minds. However, as Henshaw is secretly an alien immune to mind-reading, it doesn't work. The alien deduces that humans must have found a way to shield themselves against mind-control. Henshaw rhetorically wonders what Non might want to find in his mind. He also states that Non is nothing more than a dog on a leash because he can't hurt Henshaw without endangering Astra. To show his dominance and vent off his frustration, Non snaps the neck of the alien mind-reader. Under torture from new D.E.O. leader General Lane, Astra eventually yields up the location of Non's base and the D.E.O. heads to save their former director. However, they find that Non set a trap for them and placed a bomb inside one of the containers at the "base". Supergirl is able to shield off Alex but the rest of the present D.E.O. soldiers succumb to the blast. Despite General Lane's objections, Kara and Alex later leave the D.E.O. with Astra to make the exchange. Once Non arrives with Henshaw, Alex removes Astra's kryptonite chains and Astra walks towards Non while Henshaw returns to his men. However, once Astra is safe her soldiers arrive and surround the D.E.O. and Supergirl. Non tells his men to prepare to attack but Astra tells the men to stand down. Reluctantly, Non accepts and tells the soldiers to withdraw. He then flies after them, leaving Astra alone. Before Astra follows her men, she warns the D.E.O. not to see this as a truce. She then lifts off, leaving the D.E.O. alone. Solar Storm During the solar storm, which is crucial for their plans, Non leaves a Black Mercy, a parasitic plant which puts its victims into a deep hallucinogenic sleep, at Kara's apartment. Kara is attacked by it. Non reveals to Astra that he did obey her orders, which were that Kara would remain unharmed, and that Kara is at peace now which is more than she deserves. After Astra returns to base, having warned Alex about the Black Mercy, Astra and Non brief their men about their plans. After, Non asks Astra where she was. He asks her whether her heart is in their operation and Astra states that they will save the planet by bringing humanity to its knees. Recognizing the honesty in her voice, Non apologizes to Astra for doubting her. After Kara is saved from the Black Mercy, the D.E.O. finds out that the day Non attacked Lord Tech he did not steal anything but left something behind, a computer virus that gained him access to Lord Tech servers and allowed him to override the civilian network. They realize that Non and his men must be targeting the six other server farms around the city and the D.E.O. sets out to protect the server farms. Kara goes with them, bent on revenge for what Non did to her. She indeed finds Non about to blow up one of the servers and flies into him, smashing the surprised Non into the ground and brutally beating him for making her lose her family (which she met in her hallucinations) once again. While being beaten down, Non fanatically claims that Kara is blind to the truth - that humanity is a disease and that "Myriad" is the cure. He then shoots his heat ray into Kara, throwing her backwards. He claims that while Kara is getting better, Non would not be dying that day. He blasts his heat vision ray into the satellite dish, causing it to fall over. While Supergirl catches the dish Non flies off. Returning to their base, Non is informed that Astra had been killed during the operation. Furious, he kisses his deceased wife goodbye before one of their soldiers tells him that Myriad will be continued. Non then takes control over Astra's forces. Continuing his plans After Astra's death, Non breaks into Alex' flat and confronts both Alex and Kara. Non claims that it would be so easy to kill both of them but makes clear that he has come to take Kara with him. After claiming that he has come for Astra, not for himself, Kara agrees to accompany Non. The two fly off and meet with the remainders of Non's rebels who have brought Astra's coffin with her. Non reveals that he has brought Kara because Astra would have wanted her at her funeral. In addition, it is also custom on Krypton that a female leads the burial rites. After Kara has performed the rites, the two send Astra off to space. Non then claims that he will honor the two-week period of mourning but makes clear that he will come for Kara immediately afterwards, intending to kill her. Non and his men then fly off. After having been alerted to the presence of the alien criminal and old associate of his, Indigo, Non seeks and finds her somewhere in National City. Ignoring all social conventions, Indigo claims that she despised Non's Astra and that she is glad she is dead. Although Non is angry, he attempts to convince Indigo that Myriad is working and attempts to recruit her to the project. However, Indigo in turn claims that Astra's idea of living alongside humans cannot work as predators cannot live alongside prey. Non asks her what she has done but Indigo merely states that she did enough to turn the wheel. Indigo states that hell is coming to earth and that only the Kryptonians and Indigo herself will survive it. Before Non can ask more questions, Indigo teleports away. After Indigo has been defeated and destroyed by Kara, Non retrieves her body parts, gleefully claiming that she might now be more inclined to do things his way. Activating Myriad After Supergirl has eliminated the villains Livewire and Silver Banshee, she witnesses strange behaviours in the humans of National City - they all seem brainwashed, start leaving their houses and parade down the street. The reason for this is Non, who has activated Myriad. After ensuring that Myriad is working as planned, Non forces the entire population of National City to sit down in front of a computer to create a global network of people who start solving the problems of the planet. He also uses Myriad to influence the DEO, ordering them to release all alien prisoners except the White Martian. Before the release sequence can succeed, however, Supergirl arrives at the DEO to stop the release. Meanwhile, back at his headquarter, Non is approached by Indigo whom he successfully reassembled. Indigo attempts to goad Non into killing Kara, claiming that she already interfered with Myriad by stopping the DEO prisoner release. Non indeed sets out to find Kara, confronting her, Maxwell Lord and Cat Grant at CatCo. Approaching Kara, he reveals that even Superman has been affected by Myriad and has now sworn loyalty to Non. However, Non reveals that he does not want to fight Kara if it is not neccessary, as Myriad has been a success and Astra's plan has worked out. Non claims that the people of National City are currently setting aside all diversity and are working together to solve the problems of humanity. He also uses Myriad to make the other people in the room, including Kara's friends Winn and James, to state arguments for the use of Myriad. When he realizes that these people are friends of Kara, he tells Kara that she will now know how it feels to live with loss. He orders three of the people, including Winn and James, to jump off the balcony. Although Kara goes after them immediately and saves both Winn and James, the third person plummets to her death. On the ground, James and Winn relay a message from Non telling her that everyone Kara loves and cares for will die if Kara attempts to stop Non. Through the two, Non also claims that he already saved National City and that he will soon save the world as well. Non returns to his headquarter where Indigo demands to know whether Non killed Kara. Non replies that he could have killed Kara but did not do it because if he had, Kara would not feel the agony of losing everyone she loves. Indigo then tries to obtain some kind of influence by seducing Non but he shrugs her off. Indigo then tries to convince Non to not contain Myriad to Earth but conquer the entire universe so that its inhabitants would worship and serve Non. Failure While Myriad is still active, Indigo returns to Non with a prisoner: Alex Danvers. Non is glad as he knows Alex was the one who killed Astra. However, he is taken aback when Alex tells him that Astra would not want what Non is currently doing. She also tells Non that it was Astra who told Alex how to counter the effects of the Black Mercy. Before Non can respond, Indigo reveals to him that Alex and Kara consider themselves sisters. She also tells him that she has an idea how to hurt both of them. Listening to Indigo's idea, Non uses Myriad on Alex. When she is under his control, Non arms her with a kryptonite armor and the kryptonite blade used to kill Astra. He then sends her off to kill Alex, intending to force the two sisters into a duel which only one of them survives. However, before either of them can slay the other Non uses control over Alex whose mother, flewn in by J'onn, manages to reach her daughter. By broadcasting a positive message of hope to the citizens, Kara manages to break Myriad in all of them as well. His plan a failure, Non refuses to let his and Astra's mission and lifework being undone by Kara. In his fury, Non lets himself be manipulated by Indigo who tells him that they have to kill all humans on Earth just to spite Kara, and then seek another planet for them to rule. Non agrees and has the Myriad signal increased. Although he cannot control humanity with the signal anymore, Non intends to use the signal to kill all of them by exploding their brains. Defeat Kara and the DEO eventually track down Non and his group and are shocked to find out that they have been in the wreckage of Fort Rozz, which is still on the crash site in Nevada, the entire time. When Kara and J'onn J'onnz arrive there, they are met by Non and Indigo in the plains in front of Fort Rozz. When asked where his army is hiding, Non reveals that they are already in their sleeping pods, ready for the journey to another planet. He tells Kara that nothing is keeping him on earth but that she still will not save humanity as the new myriad signal is powered by Indigo herself. Kara uses her heat vision against Indigo, smashing her away, but Non then engages her in a furious battle. In the climax of their fight, both shoot their heat vision against each other. Although both are weakened by the continuous use of that power, Non gives in first and falls to the ground exhausted. To destroy the myriad signal, Kara then flies Fort Razz into space. By doing so, she removes the signal from Earth and also banishes Non's forces who are still in their sleeping pods aboard the defunct station. Powers and abilities Non's Kryptonian physiology gives him the powers of solar energy abosrption, flight, heat vision, invulnerability, longevity, super-breath, hearing, speed, and strength. He's immune to telepathy and can see through objects. Gallery AstraNon.png|Astra with Non NonAttacks.png|Non attacks Lord Tech NonsGroup.png|Nons men at Lord Tech NonAlexFlat.png|Non comes to bring Kara to Astra's funeral NonIndigoKaputt.png|Non with the remains of Indigo NonIndigo2.png|Non and Indigo await Kara and J'onn NonWar.png|Non about to fight Kara NonLaser.png|Non fires his heat vision at Kara Navigation de:Non (Arrowverse) Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Military Category:Fighters Category:Leader Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Supervillains Category:Fanatics Category:Aliens Category:Related to Hero Category:Spouses Category:Humanoid Category:Right-Hand Category:Brainwashers Category:Vengeful Category:Big Bads Category:Delusional Category:Wrathful Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Neutral Evil Category:Brutes Category:Honorable Category:In Love Category:Arrogant Category:Misanthropes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Supergirl Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Lawful Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Arrowverse Villains